


Heat isn't so Bad

by FrozenFoxyRose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Triplets, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFoxyRose/pseuds/FrozenFoxyRose
Summary: Optimus goes into heat after finally running out of heat supplements, but it comes at the worse time, Right after he and Bulkhead get trapped in a cave. He tries to keep it hidden but it finally comes out while they are trapped.
Relationships: Bulkhead/Optimus Prime, Bulkhead/Optimus/Megatron, Bulkhead/Optimus/Megatron/Ratchet, Bulkhead/Optimus/Ratchet, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Optimus/Bullkhead - The Start

Optimus couldn't believe this, he and Bulkhead had been trapped inside a cave after a fight with the Decepticons and NOW he was finally starting to feel the starts of his heat. "Bulkhead, Stay here in case the others come. I'll try and find another way out in the mean time." he ordered before walking deeper into the cave to find a more ... private place to try and get his charge down. Bulkhead remained near blocked entrance for almost 2 hours before he was finally starting to worry about Optimus, he had been gone for a long time and hadn't contacted him. He got up from his spot and began to search the path that Optimus took. After almost 30 minutes, Bulkhead felt a huge wave of heat and heard muffled moans and groans. He quickly but quietly entered the smaller area of the cave and came across a site he didn't expect. There was Optimus Prime, his leader, fingering his soaking valve with an expression filled with half pain and half pleasure. Most of the primes armor was off and he was pinching and rubbing his small nipples, obviously trying to bring himself to an overload, but he couldn't. Optimus must've felt his presence, because his optics opened slightly, and he gasped before trying to cover himself up. "B-Bulkhead!" he stuttered out of shock when he saw the ex-wrecker looking at him. "Boss ... Are you alright?" he asked, coming a little closer, making the prime back up more. "B-Bulkhead, I-I ..." he continued to stutter before the wrecker came closer and knelt down to him. "Optimus ... Do you need help?" he finally asked, making Optimus optics widen before looking away, "I do but, I don't want to bring anyone into this," the prime whispered, backing up until his back was completely against the wall. Bulkhead came closer until Optimus couldn't take it anymore and launched himself at the wrecker and kissed him deeply. This surprised the wrecker but the shock faded and he wrapped his large arms around his leader, kissing him back. Optimus then came to his senses and tried to pull away but stopped when he felt Bulkhead massage his aft, making him groan into the kiss. They parted, both panting as Bulkhead rolled them over so Optimus was underneath him before kissing his leader again, continuing to massage Optimus' aft. They parted again and Bulkhead began to kiss down his leaders chest, stopping to suck on the primes nipples as he stopping massaging Optimus' aft and began to rub the soaking valve. "B-Bulkhead!" Optimus moaned out, placing one of his servos on the back of the wreckers helm, encouraging him to suck his nipples more, making him do so. Optimus moaned even louder, nearly screaming when Bulkhead pushed one of his thick digits into his valve. Optimus wiggled his hips a little bit, trying to get Bulkhead to do more but the wrecker suddenly stopped and looked at his with shocked optics. "Optimus ... Are you a virgin?" Bulkhead asked quietly, making the prime freeze then he nodded, looking away ashamed before Bulkhead used his unoccupied servo to making the prime look at him. "Are you sure you want this boss? I don't want you to regret anything," Bulkhead said before Optimus nodded. "I wish it were under better circumstances, but I do want this Bulkhead," the prime said, making the wrecker nod and return to sucking Optimus' chest and the stretching of the primes' valve. Optimus moaned again, his moans getting louder when Bulkhead added another digit, stretching Optimus' valve to a size he was never able to get it to with his slim digits. Optimus suddenly threw his helm back and overloaded, lubricant slipping from his valve around Bulkheads' digits. Bulkhead removed his digits as Optimus panted, making the prime whine before the wrecker put the lubricant covered digits in front of his mouth, making the prime suck his own fluid off the digits. "Are you sure Optimus? I can make you overload with my digits if you don't want this," Bulkhead said, but Optimus shook his helm and spread his legs, making Bulkhead blush bright blue. "Please Bulkhead, I want you ... I NEED you!" Optimus nearly screamed, making Bulkhead smile and release his giant spike. "Almost Optimus, but you need a little more stretching," he said, leaving the primes' chest and lowering his helm to in between Optimus' legs before slowly entering his digits back into the primes valve, attacking his anterior node with his glossa and denta. Optimus threw his helm back again, moaning loudly, not wanting Bulkhead to stop, his optics flashing white when the wrecker pushed another digit into his valve. Bulkhead felt Optimus' valve beginning to clench again, making him smirk and add a fourth digit, speeding up his rhythm, making Optimus scream as he overloaded again. Deciding he was stretched enough, Bulkhead removed his digits and rubbed them on his own spike to lubricate it. "You ready Optimus?" he asked after the prime had cooled off for a couple minutes, placing the head of his spike at Optimus' valve entrance. Optimus nodded before kissing Bulkhead again, holding onto the wrecker tightly. "Hold on Optimus" Bulkhead said before he began to push his extra large spike into the primes' tight valve, earning a small whimper from Optimus, making him stop. "Optimus? Are You-" he began but was cut off, "Don't Stop, Please Don't stop!" Optimus begged, trying to take more of Bulkhead into his valve. After a moment of hesitation, Bulkhead slowly sank into Optimus' valve, staying still to allow the prime to adjust before slowly pulling out then quickly thrusted back in, breaking Optimus' hymen. Optimus clawed at Bulkheads' back, making the wrecker stay still to allow him to adjust again before Optimus rolled his hips and moaned at the feeling. "You ready boss?" Bulk asked, making Optimus nod and hold on as the wrecker began to thrust into his valve. "Bulkhead, Please ... Faster - Harder - PLEASE" Optimus moaned out, making Bulkhead smirk, "Hold on then," he whispered to the prime before jack hammering into Optimus' valve, making him scream from the pleasure. "Please - More - MORE" Optimus screamed, throwing his helm back as his valve was pounded into. Bulk head grabbed Optimus' servos and placed them on either side of his helm before kissing the prime deeply. "I'm not gonna last long!" Bulkhead growled quietly into Optimus' audio once they broke their kiss, making Optimus roll his hips before they both overloaded, throwing their helms back. "Optimus!" "Bulkhead!" they yelled before their systems fell into shutdown.


	2. Optimus x Megatron - Captured

Optimus slowly opened his optics with a small groan. His body felt as though it were on fire again. He went to rub his panel, only to find that he was chained up. He fully opened his optics and nearly gasped, he wasn't in the cave anymore and Bulkhead was no where to be seen. He recognized where he was though, he was in the Decepticons' brig. He rubbed his thighs together, trying to relieve some of the heat in his valve, but it only caused him to whimper and whine quietly. Megatron suddenly came into the room, but it didn't faze Optimus, he just wanted the heat and pain to go away. The warlord unchained the prime from the wall and threw him over his shoulder to carry him. Feeling that he was being moved, Optimus went still, hoping that Megatron would get the message of what was wrong just by his actions. Optimus was carried to Megatrons' personal quarter before he was fully unchained and laid on the berth. Optimus went to sit up but was pushed back down by the warlord, making him whine, catching Megatron by surprise, he had never heard Optimus make that noise before. "Oh, my dear prime, what is the matter?" Megatron teased before Optimus looked at him with a glare. The glare quickly faded when Megatron barely even caressed his scorching hot panel, making Optimus buck his hips. "My My ... It would appear that your dear wrecker wasn't enough for you my little prime," Megatron whispered to him before removing his chest armor that must have been replaced earlier, and sucked on his nipples, teasing them slightly with his sharp denta. Optimus instantly moaned, legs wrapping around the warlords waist and grinding their panels together. Megatron smirked as he sucked on Optimus' chest before undoing Optimus' legs around his waist and moving down to Optimus' panel and opening it. "Do tell me Optimus ... What do you desire?" Megatron rumbled, making Optimus look away as his wrists were chained to the wall. Getting no response, Megatron growled and started to lick at Optimus' now exposed valve, making the Prime shiver as he tried to hold in his moans. "Come now Optimus, we both know you desire something, tell me and I'll make the heat stop." Megatron said as Optimus shivered even more before finally relenting. Optimus whined again, tugging on the chains to signal what he wanted, not trusting his voice. Megatron removed the chains before Optimus tackled him in a hug before kissing him. The warlord was caught off guard but instantly began to kiss back, flipping them so that Optimus was on his back. He slowly trailed his servo down Optimus' front before inserting two of his claws into the primes' valve, making Optimus buck into the touch. Megatron smirked and began to scissor is digits inside Optimus, attacking his anterior node with his glossa as Optimus moaned loudly. After 10 minutes of the tortures stretching and teasing, Megatron decided that Optimus was stretched enough, having added two more digits to stretch him widely. Megatron opened his panel and Optimus gulped, Megatron was big, bigger than Bulkhead and it scared him a little bit. The warlord rubbed his soaked digits along his hard spike to lubricate it before he noticed Optimus' face, making him use his unoccupied servo to caress the primes' cheek. "Calm Yourself Optimus. It won't be too painful, just a bit of on extra stretch," Megatron whispered to Optimus before kissing the prime. Optimus kissed back, this had been going on for nearly 45 minutes but he found that he no longer cared about who Megatron was to him, or who he himself was in this war, all he wanted was for Megatron to make the heat and pain go away. Megatron rubbed the head of his spike on Optimus valve before he began to push in, making Optimus tense. "Shh Orion, let it pass," Megatron whispered when he heard Optimus whimper, making the prime nod and try to relax. When Optimus heard his former name however, his valve became even more soaking than it already was, lubricating his slick passage even more. "Ohhh, you like when I call you that, well then, should I just call you Orion for now on?" Megatron asked teasingly as he pushed the rest of the way inside Optimus, making the prime throw his helm back with a higher pitched groan. "Mega - Megatronus!" he begged, rolling his hips, trying to get the warlord to move. Megatron let out a low groan as he pulled out of Optimus before thrusting back in quickly and deeply, making Optimus let out a scream of pleasure. The thrusts started slow before Megatron began to speed up his tempo, trying to find Optimus' sweet spot. Optimus suddenly let out a pleasure filled yelp when a bundle of nodes deep in his valve were struck, making Megatron smirk wider and continue to hit those nodes over and over, driving Optimus closer to an overload. "Mega-tronus!" he moaned out, rolling his hips to meet the warlords fast thrusts. Primus, Optimus didn't want this to end, but he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Megatron kissed Optimus again, this time, not breaking it as they felt the end coming closer and closer. Megatron began to drill himself into Optimus' valve, fast and deep thrust to bring the prime to an overload. Finally, everything began to slow down and they broke their kiss, screaming each others former designations. "Orion!" "Megatronus!" the yelled, an ocean of transfluid filling Optimus' valve and gestational chamber before overflowing. Megatron went to pull out, but Optimus held him close, "Please, don't take it out. It feels so good," Optimus begged quietly, making Megatron smile softly, before nodding and rearranging both of them so that they could lay on their sides and cuddle. However, Megatron knew that Optimus would be up and ready for another round in a couple hours, so he let the prime stay, falling asleep in each others arms.


	3. (Optimus x Megatron) and (Ratchet x Optimus x Bulkhead) - Rescued

It had been a couple days since Optimus was captured, but his heat wasn't letting up, he was just glad that someone was there to help him. Megatron was thorough with him, always making sure they were both satisfied. Right now though, Megatron and Optimus were laying on their sides as Megatron held the primes leg up as he thrusted deeply into the primes' valve. Optimus was exhausted, but the heat was so much right now, he needed to overload one more time until he would be able to recharge. He whimpered quietly when Megatron struck the nodes deep in his valve before he finally shook as an overload crashed through him, making his valve become tight around Megatron, making the warlord also overload into Optimus' already overflowing gestational chamber. Megatron pulled out, letting the waterfall of transfluid rush out of the primes' valve. Optimus didn't acknowledge it though, he was so sore and tired that he fell into recharge as Megatron cleaned him up before laying behind him, making Optimus turn towards Megatron to cuddle him in his sleep. Megatron smiled sadly at the prime, he knew what had caused Optimus' heat, but he didn't think that all of the primes' missed heats would catch up to him. Optimus had run out of heat suppressants and now the heat was crashing all onto him at once. The nemesis suddenly shook but Optimus didn't wake up. Megatron smiled softly and carefully picked up the sleeping prime as to not wake him and walked out of his quarters. He knew who had made the Nemesis shake and immediately set out to find them, it was the Autobots. He instantly found them and had guns drawn on himself before he revealed that he was carrying Optimus in his arms, making the Autobots lower their weapons. Megatron walked over to Bulkhead and gently placed the prime in the wreckers arms as to not wake him. "Leave before he wakes up," Megatron said in a hush tone, making the Autobots' nod and quickly leave the Nemesis. Bridging back to base, Optimus was immediately placed on a medical berth and scanned as everyone surrounded him. The scan, however, woke Optimus up and he looked around, seeing that he was back at base before falling back into recharge. "Take him to his quarters, Bulkhead. Bumblebee and Arcee, take the children home," Ratchet said, making his fellow Autobots do so. Bulkhead enter Optimus' quarters and placed the prime on his berth before turning to leave. He stopped though when he felt a servo on his, making him look back to see Optimus looking at him with tired optics. "Please ... Stay" he whispered, slightly tugging on Bulkheads' servo, making the wrecker smile and lay down next to the prime, allowing Optimus to snuggle into the large mechs' chestplate as Bulk wrapped his arms around his leader. Bulkhead woke up the next morning to the sound of Optimus whimpering, making him look down to see Optimus still asleep but all flushed in the faceplate. With a small sigh, Bulkhead gently shook Optimus awake, making the prime reluctantly open his optics to look at the wrecker. There was a sudden but small knock at the door, "Come in Ratchet," Optimus called, barely loud enough to be heard but Ratchet must of heard him as the door opened and closed before the medic walked over to the berth. "oh Optimus," Ratchet cooed quietly, gently rubbing Optimus' audio receptors, making the prime purr but not look up. Ratchet sighed before he gently began to rub down the primes' body until he got to his valve panel, rubbing it a bit harder until it opened as Optimus began to pant. "Optimus, How do you want this?" he asked quietly before he sat on his knees and kissed Ratchet, still flushed. He then went down to Ratchets' panel and kissed it before the medic let his spike out, allowing Optimus to take it into his intake, making Ratchet moan. Seeing this, Bulkhead began to fondle with Optimus' hips making the prime wiggle and open his valve panel, letting Bulkhead kiss and lick the glistening valve. Optimus moaned and whimpered around Ratchets' spike, in turn, making the medic moan. Bulkhead stretched the primes valve again, letting his spike out in the process before rubbing it on the outside of Optimus' valve. Optimus felt this and leaned into the rubbing as he continued to suck Ratchet off, letting out a muffled scream when the thick spike was inserted into his valve. Soon, a pattern was created, making sure that all three mechs were satisfied. When Bulkhead would thrust into Optimus, the prime would take more of Ratchet into his intake then when Ratchet thrusted, Optimus would have more of Bulkhead put inside of him. Their pattern sped up and all three of them were moaning, until it suddenly all started to slow down. All three of them overloading, Optimus overloading around Bulkhead, Bulkhead inside of Optimus and Ratchet inside of Optimus' intake. They all collapsed and cuddled around each other, Bulkhead and Ratchet cocooning Around Optimus as they all went into emergency recharge.


	4. (Bulkhead x Optimus x Megatron) - Two Big Mechs

Optimus was out in a valley with Bulkhead. His heat had calmed down for now but he had to be careful not to stress himself or else it will come back instantly, full blast. They laid in a cave to take a rest from gathering energon when they suddenly heard a plane engine, making both of them sit up instantly. They heard the transformation of gears then felt a large thud through the ground, making Bulkhead activate his weapons and get in front of Optimus. Megatron came into view and held his servos' up when he saw Bulkheads' weapons, "I mean no harm, I just came to see how Orion was doing," he said before seeing Optimus behind Bulkhead ... and he was not alright. Optimus had gotten stressed when he heard the jet engine and now his heat had come back, and it was the strongest it had ever been so far. "Optimus!" Bulkhead said with urgency when he heard the prime whimper, making him deactivate his weapons and kneel next to Optimus with Megatron kneeling on his other side. "Calm down Orion, stressing will only make it worse." Megatron cooed as he helped the prime sit up. "It won't go away!" Optimus growled quietly as he leaned on Megatrons' chest before the warlord began to drift his servo down to Optimus' panel, making the prime gasp slightly as it opened. "How do you want it Orion?" Megatron asked, receiving an answer of Optimus tugging his helm down and whispering it in his audio, earning a shocked look from Megatron when he heard what Optimus wanted before smirking slightly. "Very well" Megatron said, taking Optimus into his lap after shifting to sit on his aft. "Get behind him Bulkhead," Megatron commanded, earning a skeptical look from the ex-wrecker before he did as he was told. Optimus opened his aft panel to reference to Bulkhead what he wanted, shocking the wrecker when he got the message. "Are you sure Boss Bot?" he asked, making Optimus nod and whine, wriggling his hips a little bit in need. Bulkhead sighed before drifting his servo down to stretch the primes' aft port, making Optimus gasp and bury his helm into Megatrons' chestplate, he had never even touched his aft port, so this was a new sensation but ... he liked it. Once stretched enough, Bulkhead placed the head of his spike against Optimus' port while Megatron placed his spike at Optimus' weeping valve, both pushing in at the same time. Optimus tensed for a moment before relaxing and falling onto Megatrons' chestplate, all three of them moaning and panting as they let Optimus adjust. "You're tight, boss." Bulkhead whispered before gently biting the primes neck cabling, in turn making Optimus moan before he began to push against both mechs' to get them to thrust. They started slowly before going faster when they felt the primes desperation to overload and get his tank filled. Bulkhead turned Optimus' helm enough just before kissing him deeply while Megatron removed the primes chestplate and played with Optimus' chest, getting Optimus to moan into his kiss with Bulkhead. Soon the warlord and ex-wrecker switched roles, Megatron now kissing Optimus and Bulkhead playing with the primes chest. Optimus was moaning like crazy, begging for the mechs to go harder and faster in cybertronian before they right spots were hit deep in his valve and port at the same time, making him scream as he overloaded, becoming impossibly tight around both of the mechs that were pleasuring him. Feeling this, both mechs released a roar of pleasure, yelling Optimus' designation as they overloaded deep inside Optimus. They stayed still a couple minutes to come down from their high before Megatron switched Optimus around, himself now in the primes aft, making Optimus squeak at the extra stretch while Bulkhead entered his valve. This time, both mechs set a brutal pace, making Optimus moan and scream for more as began to thrust back into the thrusts. "You like that Orion?" Megatron growled into the primes audio, "Yes Yes YES!" Optimus yelled before his optics flashed white when those deep sensors were hit over and over again before his valve and port tightened again, making all three of them overload, filling Optimus' gestational chamber, causing it to over flow. Both mechs pulled out and began to clean Optimus and themselves. Optimus reached a servo up from his place on the ground to help, but Megatron made him put it down before the prime fell into emergency recharge, Megatron and Bulkhead soon laying down and joining him.


	5. Lone Medic

It's been a couple days now since Optimus last coupling with Bulkhead and Megatron. He was now resting in his quarters trying to sleep, but finally, after 2 days, his heat has come back, making him crave a spike in his valve. He went to get up to find Ratchet when there was a knock at the door, making him smile. "Come in, Old Friend." He said, making the door open and close as Ratchet walked in. Ratchet looked at Optimus as he sat on the berth next to him. "How are you feeling?" The medic asked as he scanned the prime, making Optimus sigh and look away. "Overheated." He said bluntly, making Ratchet sigh and walk forward. "Would you like me to help?" He asked, making Optimus nod before they leaned into each other for a shared kiss before kissing each other deeply. Being smaller, Ratchet wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck, pushing the larger mech onto his back. The medic broke their kiss and began to kiss down the primes' body, stopping at his chest, removing the chestplate, kissing and sucking on the small, hardened nipples. Optimus moaned out, gently grabbing the back of Ratchets’ helm to encourage him to continue. After a few minutes of switching between nipples, Ratchet began to kiss further down his body, stopping at his valve panel. Smirking slightly, he began to kiss and lick the primes' valve panel, making Optimus shiver and squirm while moaning. "Ratchet … please, no more teasing!" He begged, snapping his valve panel back to reveal his soaking valve. Ratchet chuckled before locking the valve, making Optimus shudder. “My Prime.” Ratchet praised, rubbing along Optimus’ thigh before licking into the small valve even deeper, making Optimus arch his back in pleasure. Ratchet then inserted his digits, moving his body up so he could continue to suck on the Primes' nipples as he spread his digits to stretch Optimus' valve. Optimus whimpered as he bit his digit to keep his moans down, but let out a yelp mixed with a moan when Ratchet bit his nipple. "R-ratchet, p -please" Optimus begged, rolling his hips to emphasize what he wanted. "Shhh, Orion. Let me take care of you." Ratchet whispered, speeding up his digits as he used his other servo to spread the primes' legs. Deciding he was stretched enough, Ratchet removed his digits as he opened his spike panel before rubbing the fluid on his spike to make it slick. Seeing the spike, Optimus whimpered and wrapped his legs around Ratchets' waist as he looked up at the medic with begging optics. Seeing this, Ratchet smiled softly as he rubbed the head of his spike along Optimus' valve before slowly pushing in, making them both moan. Once fully seated, Ratchet began to slowly thrust, making Optimus whimper, rolling his helm back. It didn’t matter how many times he had been stretched, he always stayed tight, tight enough to where even Ratchet felt huge. Taking hold of his Primes’ servos and placing them above his helm, Ratchet sped up his thrusting just enough where it could still be considered teasing as he kissed Optimus again. Finding his strength, Optimus flipped them so that Ratchet was on his back, allowing him to slam himself onto Ratchet, making him moan. Optimus leaned down as he continued to slam Ratchets’ spike into his valve and kissed the mech deeply, somehow being turned over in the process as Ratchet broke their kiss and lifted up one of the primes’ legs to slam deeper into the tight valve. “R-ratchet!” Optimus begged, bringing up his servo to mess with his own chest, pulling on his nipples as his medic sped up the slamming between his spike and the primes’ valve. Suddenly, Optimus felt the knot forming in his stomach as he panted. Oh Primus, he was going to overload! “R-ratchet, I’m gonna - gonna!” he couldn’t even finish his sentence, overloading, hard. The primes’ valve clamped down on Ratchets’ spike, making him thrust hard enough 2 more times before smashing his hips to Optimus’ overloading into the primes’ gestational chamber with the most amount of transfluid he had ever received, even from two mechs. His stomach slowly became distended as Ratchet was about to pull out when Optimus wrapped his legs around his medic. “P-please … Please stay inside me.” he begged, making Ratchet smile and move them onto their sides, making them both moan at the feeling before they both fell asleep.


	6. All Together

Ratchet woke up the next morning to find that Optimus was awake and had taken the medics’ spike out of his valve. The prime however, still appeared to have all of the transfluid in him as his stomach was still distended as he rubbed it lovingly. Ratchet looked up at the Prime who was oblivious to him before he sat up, startling the poor mech. “Good Morning, Optimus.” Ratchet said as he stretched before moving over and snuggling into the Prime, who smiled at him. “Good Morning Ratchet.” Optimus whispered before he continued to rub his tummy. Seeing this got Ratchet to wondering. Did Optimus want a sparkling? Before he could ask, Optimus went to stand up, but quickly sat back down with a pained look on his faceplate, making Ratchet scan him. The medic sighed and looked at Optimus, “You need two more overloads, but they can’t be small ones, they have to be big.” Ratchet explained before an idea came to his mind. Bulkhead was at base today while Arcee and Bumblebee took the children out, and having come to a truce between Autobots and Decepticons’, Megatron showed be available.   
“Wait here.” he told the Prime before leaving the room to get the two mechs. About 10 minutes later, the three returned to Optimus quarters, surprised when they found him lying on his berth with his valve panel open, no armor on whatsoever, and massaging his valve while Ratchets’ transfluid drained onto the berth. The three mechs entered the room, making Optimus’ optic shoot open as he tried to cover himself with a blanket, but stopped when Megtron sat next to him and kissed him deeply. The Primes’ optics rolled into the back of his helm as he kissed Megatron, whimpering when he felt Bulkhead beginning to massage his valve and Ratchet massaging his chest. He then gasped when he felt three different pairs of digits in his valve, stretching it the farthest it has ever been stretched. He groaned out of pleasure, spreading his legs farther as he held onto both Megatron and Bulkhead. Optimus let out another gasp when the three sets of digits withdrew only to be replaced with Ratchets spike. Ratchet was soon joined by Bulkhead, stretching him even more as they thrusted a couple times before Megatron finally joined them, stretching Optimus to his limits, making him pant as the three mechs began to thrust.   
Feeling this, Optimus' grip on both Megatron and Bulkhead increased as he tried told back his moans, only for them to finally break through when Ratchet leaned down and bit Optimus left nipple, making the prime let out a loud moan before covering his intake. Seeing this, Bulkhead removed Optimus' servo and kissed his prime deeply. The three mechs sped up their thrusting, Megatron reaching down and rubbing Optimus' anterior node, making the prime actually squeal out of pleasure and overload at the same time, collapsing onto Bulkheads' chestplate, panting. The three mechs stopped moving, waiting for Optimus to come down from his high. After five minutes, Optimus rolled his hips, a small moan escaping his lips before they began to thrust into the prime. This time, Optimus kissed Megatron, the ex-warlord stroking his audiofins as they kissed. Suddenly, Optimus made all three mechs lay down, placing his servos on Megatrons' abdomen before he began to thrust himself down on the large spikes, moaning and whining in the process. They all began meet up with the primes' thrust, making Optimus moan out even more as he removed his servos from Megatron and began to mess with his chest as Ratchet leaned upward and began to rub the primes' anterior node again, making him clench and shiver. The three mechs moan, all sitting back up and wrapping their arm around Optimus before they began to feel his valve pulsate, signaling he was close to a giant overload. Feeling this, all three of them began to kiss, rub, and bite Optimus' body, continuing to thrust deeply and quickly. Megatron bit Optimus' neck cabling at the same time that Bulkhead and Ratchet bit both of the primes' nipples, and Optimus lost it. He overloaded, hard, clenching around the three mechs as he screamed their designations, making all of them overload, filling Optimus' gestational chamber until it overflowed and leaked out onto the berth. They all looked at the primes' faceplate and were surprised at what they saw, pure pleasure. His glossa hung out, his optics were rolled into the back of his helm, and his intake in the form of a small smile before he collapsed on top of Megatron. They all removed themselves from Optimus' valve, surprised when Optimus immediately closed his valve panel, keeping all of the transfluid inside of him. Megatron turned him over so he was on his back, revealing his VERY distended abdomen, making them all smile and rub it lovingly as Optimus fell into recharge, the three of them soon following his lead.


End file.
